Oh My Juliet
by KIRACHANxxx
Summary: My first songfic, Oh My Juliet by LM.C!   "Please, God, answer me, what do I have to do for my wish to come true?"


**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha & Oh My Juliet.**

**SONG FIC! Oh My Juliet by LM.C! (With Translation and Romanji.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Step by step, I met you, and we danced, forgetting about time<strong>

**Step by step kimi to deatte toki wo wasurete odoriakashita**

Rin stared at her invitation card to the Taisho's Valentines ball. They happen to be too rich and decided to spend money on a ball for their friends. Well, it was meaningful. She held on to it as she headed over to the entrance of the hotel. Her midnight colored hair cascaded down in wild tresses while her face bore no irritating make up. She wore a white glowing dress that was strapless with a large black and silk ribbon at the back and the wide tails of the ribbon hung beautifully for effect. Not to mention, black heels.

She looked exquisite. She passed the invitation to the… guards? Why do they have guards? Never mind. Rich people need all the protection they can get. The just nodded at her and opened the door for her. A cold blast of air greeted her when the doors opened, revealing a beautiful ballroom and the chattering of really… Rich people. It was not like she was rich, she just happened to be invited by her two friends, Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku were also invited to be with them. She nervously looked for her friends as she stepped inside.

The wonderful music of violins echoed in her ears as her heels sort off clicked along with it. She could feel an unknown presence behind her. Most likely a male, for she could not hear any sound of heels. Spinning around, she gasped to be greeted by the sight of the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He gave a small smile, sending her shivering and held out his pale hand. His wild silver hair swayed in the wind of the air conditioners and his amber eyes could not help but keep staring at her. She also noticed the magenta stripes and Prussian blue crescent moon.

"Hi?" She said stupidly, blushing at his intense gaze. She saw him smirk and looked at her once more.

"I'm Sesshomaru. Are you Rin?" He asked confidently. Rin was shocked at his deep voice despite his gentle features.

"How do you know?"

"I have seen, Inuyasha's wallpaper," he said, shrugging. "On his laptop. It was of you and Kagome and him. He did tell me about you."

"Oh," Rin whispered. She had nothing else to say. In fact, she was in awe at his beauty. One that could kill her. Silence followed shortly and ruffling his hair, he cleared his throat.

"May I have this dance?" He asked coolly in his baritone voice that sent Rin almost screaming. It was too sexy for her to handle.

Hesitantly, she placed her small and fragile hand in his and he took it gently, leading her into the dance floor. His arm caught her waist and the other, held her hand. For the first time, she realized how short she felt, and she was. Melting into his gaze, they danced slowly along to the music.

She smiled at him, and could not believe that this was happening to her. Is this how princes meet with maidens? Just that she was in Japan, with a demon lord. 'I'm dreaming.'

Sesshomaru almost smiled back at her, since she was just so adorable. 'I did not call her adorable.' From the moment her scent entered the ball, he could not control himself and needed to see her. It was calling out to him. This was his mate. But, why a human? It did not matter.

But he would not call a human adorable, yet. He just had to… Wait for some time to see if he had gotten the wrong girl. But, her scent was really intoxicating.

**Knowing nothing of our destiny in the stars, I can't stop falling love**

**Hoshi ni yadoru unmei wo shirazu ni I can't stop falling love**

The dance continued, for another round of a song. Sesshomaru noticed how proud his father was when he caught him standing over at the side with his mate, Izayoi. He looked away and back at Rin who was resting her head on his chest already. He gave a small smile at her, because she would not notice.

He stroked her hair and she looked up. 'Do I… Really love her? But… What about her?' Her eyes gazed longingly at him. Involuntarily, he leaned down a little. Her eyes twinkled with innocence and he decided to kiss her forehead, with such gentleness. She blushed, still staring at him. Her hands tightened around his and he smiled briefly. The song stopped and he lead her to his parents.

Not that he liked Izayoi. Wait, he was alright with her. At least, he did not try to threaten her anymore like the past ten years. And now, he treated her with the utmost respect. She better appreciate his efforts of trying to change.

"Father, Izayoi," he greeted them, still holding Rin's hand.

Izayoi stared at the girl happily and clapped her hands together. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped black gown, fitting her slim curves nicely. Her hair was tied up into a bun and her gentle eyes gleamed with joy.

"Sesshomaru, your mate?"

"…"

"Not yet?" she tried again, raising and eyebrow.

Sesshomaru just shrugged and looked at Rin who was already deep scarlet. Inu Taisho laughed and slapped Sesshomaru's back. He did not budge. Inu Taisho just gave him a good shake on the arm and grinned.

"Good work, finally, you learnt," Inu Taisho said.

"Father, I have learnt nothing," Sesshomaru said in his normal frosty tone. Inu Taisho shrugged and grinned at Izayoi, giving her a thumbs up before grabbing her waist, pulling her to the dance floor. Sesshomaru just ruffled his hair one more time and lead Rin to a seat.

"You have nice parents," she commented nicely.

"I guess so," he chuckled. "I hope they don't surprise you with their questions…"

"Oh," she beamed, giggling. "I… Uh…"

He messed the top of her hair and she pouted, he shook his head, smiling a little again. "Don't think about it. I know it's too sudden."

She just nodded. But deep inside Sesshomaru, he wanted her badly, he wanted her as his. Suddenly, a ruby eyed woman with a revealing dress came over to cling at Sesshomaru, touching him. Rin was hurt and felt almost, betrayed or jealous. But…

"Darling, who is that? Are you cheating on me?" the woman cooed, into his ear, and he shot her a look of disgust.

"Kagura you have been drinking," he said plainly.

Did she hear it right? Rin's eyes widened. Darling? Cheating? Oh. So he had his own fancy girlfriend and here he was talking to her, trying to get to her. And, what about his parents? Did not know about his… Kagura? Who looked almost like she was ready to rape Sesshomaru.

Much to her dismay, she saw something that was so foul she ran away, with one person left shouting her name. "RIN!"

**Illuminated by the insincere, immoral moon, it quenched my desire**

**Fujitsu na tsuki no kaketa moraru ni terasareru no wa michita desire**

She kissed him. He kissed her. Rin shuddered in disgust. And to think, that she liked him. She screamed into her pillow. "That no good, ARGH!" She kicked a pillow out of her bed. And, how could a person fall in love in just one hour? How silly of her. She might as well go and find love on the streets. Stare at the person for an hour, and say, "Let's go!"

But then, why was she so desperate to be with him. She needed him to kiss her forehead. Lips would be better. She ran her finger over her pink lips and swallowed. He had a girlfriend, a pretty one in fact. So why bother thinking about him already? For a peculiar reason, she cannot get him off her mind. Were they meant to be?

She almost vomited. But then, she could no longer like him anyway. With that funny woman in the way. She sighed. She had to find out more.

Sesshomaru could feel her hands touching him. He whined for more, as the hands slid down to his chest. He rested his hands on her waist, pulling her closer as he inched towards her. Just…

He woke up. Damn it, damn that alarm clock. He swore he would smash it one day. He sat on his bed, cupping his face with his hands. Because of Kagura, Rin had misunderstood everything! And Kagura's lousy choice of words. It should not have been darling or, cheating. In fact, her love was one sided. He never even had the slightest feelings for her.

But he liked Rin, too much. Her beautiful face and the smile. Oh, and the blush.

He would rather continue dreaming about her. Instead of waking up to go to work. His father could do it anytime. But because he was a workaholic, he went. Sesshomaru decided to change his lifestyle. He would relax for some time, before going back to the office. Besides, it was not his time yet. His father and him had many more years to go.

Many more thousands of years.

As long as nobody tried to harm them, they would survive.

So, why not spend some time slacking now? He could think of Rin whenever he wanted to. Then, the alarm clock went off again. He smashed it. It broke into pieces and Sesshomaru stared at it with satisfaction. He brushed the pieces of his hands and headed to the washroom.

**Unmei wo daita boku wa sakenda wherefore art thou Juliet**

**I embraced destiny and screamed, wherefore art thou Juliet**

Rin went about restlessly in the bar, still smiling at her regular customers, but not quite. Haku, a man about forty who had a son and a wife patted her shoulder.

"You alright sweetie?" He asked worriedly. "My son, he had a cold and was not resting at all. Are you having a cold?"

"Oh no, Haku. And, your wife, she wants our fruit punch, am I right?" Rin laughed, heading over to the counter.

"Yeah," Haku grinned, going back to his wife.

She smiled at the loving couple. They were lucky. While she was being so down and disappointed that the very first person she liked had cheated on her. She should get a life. Sighing, she poured some readily made fruit punch into the nice glass cup and walked over to the couple.

She handed Haku's wife the fruit punch. She smiled beautifully at her and Rin returned a smile before heading back to the counter, resting. She swayed along with the music the jazz band was playing and sighed. Why was her luck that bad? Had she done anything wrong?Yeah, maybe. She placed ketchup on Inuyasha's seat before but… That was nothing compared to this. 'WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT HIM? I hardly even know him…'

The bell's jingling was drowned by the noise in the room. Rin watch a man in a coat, and a hat walk in. She caught a glimpse of silver all of a sudden. In shock, she placed her hand over her chest. The man removed his hat and revealed a long ponytail. 'It could be Inu Taisho.'

But the colder and narrower amber eyes proved her wrong. But he looked beautiful when he side glanced her. Maybe he did not even notice her standing there. Someone pushed her. It was Kirara.

"Come on, a customer is waiting," she urged.

Rin just nodded nervously, holding her notepad. She walked over to him and kept her head down. She stopped in front of him and murmured. "What do you need?"

Sesshomaru could easily guess it was her. Her scent was too strong in the bar. And he was surprised when he first entered. "You."

Her eyes widened for a moment. She clutched the notepad tightly as she bit her lip. "But Kagura… You cheated on her. You were playing with me."

"Do you believe her?"

"That's what I believe. I did my research. Almost all your business functions, you attended it with her," Rin stated uncomfortably. 'I feel like a stalker.'

"Rin, do pictures tell you everything?" He said impatiently, looking upset.

"You were smiling at her," she said, her voice wavering. "You even, ugh. Kissed her!"

Sesshomaru could stand it no longer, he pulled her down and kissed her lips. Rin's eyes flew open in shock as she tried to pull away but ended up responding to his kiss. She thanked god that they were in the darkest corner of the room. When she finally managed to pull away, she gave a slap.

'What have I done…'

Rin backed away in fear and in sadness, turning away to run when his face remained unchanged - unfeeling and remained looking to the side. He heard the jingling of the bell which meant she had ran out. And he expected her to go back to the counter or something.

He scrambled up and ran out of the bar, shouting in the cold night. "RIN!" He looked around, darkness piling. "Where are you now…"

**You can laugh and say this is a foolish love, I'll drop everything and go to you right away**

**Oroka na koi da to warau ga ii sa subete nagedashite ima sugu ni iku kara**

She physically forced herself to stop thinking of him. Any moment now, she would have gone crazy. She slapped herself a number of times before coming to a stop, her hair wild as strands flew out of her bun. They were connected, one way or another and she had to get rid of that connection.

The more she thought about him, the more she wanted to slap herself. And this all started because of a silly dance and ball.

*one month later*

She grinned, arms linking with Kohaku. He had just taken her to watch a romantic movie and they even kissed in it. Shy, she looked down to the ground as they continued walking. This was their third date, and he had made such a sweet confession to her previously.

For once, she felt complete. But she ignored the slight hole that was in her heart and the hole grew bigger when she saw it.

Sesshomaru could drive himself against the wall and do it over and over again. He had not seen her for a month. But when he saw her, he was greeted but the most unsightly thing. She was dating another guy. And there he was standing like an idiot, hoping to apologize sincerely.

He punched the new alarm clock that his father had just bought. His room looked like a hurricane just ran though it. Sadly to say, his favourite pillow was ripped. He sat on his bed once again, feeling hopeless. He had just lost his intended mate. Mate to be. Whatever you call her. Tired of being so useless, he headed over to the mall to get something nice for himself.

Maybe a new shoe? Or a new suit for him to wear? Or should he buy sweets for Izayoi? Or maybe a polka dot tie for Inuyasha to make him look funnier. Or maybe get his father a new car. Or he should just buy a show to watch. The simplest of all. Maybe he should get Inuyasha the wedding gift already. Since his wedding was just a few more days down the road.

In a minute of jumping above the buildings, he landed in the mall. He popped his hands in his pockets and looked around the stores. With a card, anything would do. The mall buzzed with the usual activity, and he had a sense of comfort upon hearing that. Rather than staying in his quiet room. Then the haunting scent… He spun around to see and her new boyfriend, all so clingy together. He remained calm, the growl rumbled in his chest.

She looked up to see him and written over her face was horror. Sesshomaru hurried over to her and hugged her, snatching her away from her boyfriend. Her boyfriend glared at Sesshomaru hardly while he just looked at him coldly. He backed away, and ran.

'Coward.'

Rin could not describe the perfection of life. This was perfection. She pulled away reluctantly and stared up. "But… We can only be friends," she smiled sadly.

"Why?""Kohaku," she murmured. "My boyfriend."

He parted his hands from her touch and smiled coldly. "Hn. I suppose so, I'll go now."

"Sesshomaru," she said bravely. "You, did the same to me. And there is definitely a mistake between us. We are not the same kind, we-"

"… I never did anything to you."

"We're just fools, besides, you wouldn't want to ruin your name. A human, a poor girl who has no riches," Rin ignored his previous statement. She believed her own eyes. That's that. "This is too foolish. We're not kids anymore. That's why you chose her, right? She can continue your line without dirtying it with human blood."

He turned around in disappointment. His face was almost, sad. He whispered, "Rin, do you have any idea that I would do anything to be with you? Love you? I would risk my life, jump the cliff if you want me to. I would go through hell for you." With that he left in a blur.

Rin felt the warm tear slid down her cheek. 'Or am I the only fool?'

_**-Oh my Juliet-**_

"**Please, God, tell me; what do I have to do for my wish to come true?**

**"Nee kamisama oshiete yo dou sureba negai wa kanau?**

**Ah…it hurts so bad I can't sleep, it's your fault…"**

**Aa...konna ni setsunakute nemurenai no wa kimi no sei sa..."**

Sesshomaru tossed around in the bed, unable to think much. Except her. Who hurt him more than anyone could have. More than his mother, sometimes. Why did she not trust him? Maybe she was right, they were just a bunch of fools believing in this type of love and mates and whatsoever.

But how had his father achieved happiness with Izayoi? And Inuyasha with Kagome? Weird. Maybe she was just another strange female with a scent that he liked. But maybe someone was still out there waiting for him. But no matter what, he felt that Rin was the right one.

And now, he was unable to even sleep. He needed a rest, a break from all the craziness around him. He had always gave in to her from the beginning, chasing her, looking for her, seeking for 'forgiveness'. No, he was explaining to her. But she had been right at one point.

Because Kagura could at least not spoil his image of the lineage, he chose her to attend most functions. But he did not love her. And what was he supposed to do? Have two wives. He was not lowly enough to do that. Thinking about it, he would rather chose Rin. But she had chose Kohaku over him.

He growled in anger, not believing it. And there he was, always waiting for her. What must he do to even get her back? Like he said before, he would do anything. "Kami… Tell me what to do."

**The night is so long it's making me crazy; the next sunrise seems like a whole generation away**

**Kuruoshii hodo yoru ga nagakute tsugi no yoake ga raise no you sa**

He stayed up till morning and it felt like years, millions of years. And just because of a human girl that stole his heart. And another guy's heart. Even when he took a small nap, her face would come back to haunt him. He could not get her out of his damn life, and not to mention, why can't he, when she can?

Complicated. Complicated life. Tragic.

Is he the only one suffering? Probably. He ripped the blankets apart, made out of fine silk. What a waste. His mind was going in circles. No one had even driven this Sesshomaru to such a state before. No one.

Rin eyed the couple ring that Kohaku gave her. She gulped, taking it off to put it beside her lamp. She liked him, really she did. But, as a brother, perhaps? Because, the whole thing seemed wrong. It felt wrong. She sighed, lying on the bed, trying to take a nap. But what if she dreamt of him?

She always did ever since the day she met him. And since the first day she was, betrayed. But, she saw it with her own eyes. The pictures, and how Kagura referred to him as darling. And no, he did not even tell Kagura that he was not hers. These were her, lousy evidence.

She might as well just forget about him and move on. She should just treat him as a friend from now on. Nothing else further than that. Because, she had a feeling they were not going to be together. Or so she thought.

**Alone, swallowed up by the darkness, I can't stop loneliness**

**Hitori de sugosu yami ni nomarete I can't stop loneliness**

Days, weeks passed slowly and torturously. He struggled to get out of bed so that he could just have his breakfast, talk to his dad, at least get advice from Izayoi (which none of them might work…) and last thing he wanted was to be disturbed by Inuyasha.

Then, he would head over to the bar, but she never served him. This felt much worse than before he met her. He was lonely. Now that he had found out who was his intended, he was alone, it felt like someone just tore away the half of him. Sesshomaru could hardly survive one more minute. But he pulled through the day, and felt like shit.

Even that disgraceful Kagura had to show up to his house a number of times. Had she any idea how much he hated her right now? The problems she had caused and… He was to blame too, huh? Why did he even attend functions with her? Because for image's sake. Right.

Maybe he should stand in the middle of the road and get knocked down. That was for the best, since the loneliness was getting intolerable day by day. And he looked at his calendar filled with his angry crosses on each date, all pressed down with force. The ink was smudged all over.

Two months since he last saw her. He stalked out of his dark room. How perfect.

**I've given up my name, I'm bailing out, my leaden wings have torn my body**

**Namae wo suteta boku wa bail out namari no hane ga kono mi wo saita**

How a strange misunderstanding could lead him to such a pathetic state. He rotted in the bar like an idiot as the girls started to crowd around him, selling their bodies away. Not like he wanted to touch those dirty… Bodies of theirs. He pushed them away, not liking their presence.

As they tried again, he growled, and they backed off. He eyed the girl's every move. Rin. And he caught her looking at him sometimes, and she would look like she had been caught for something she should not be doing. He smirked. She had a boyfriend, and it was a bad thing to be staring at another guy.

A waitress came over to serve hima dn this time, he wanted to have his fun. "I want that girl, to serve me for the whole of tonight, only me." He pointed over to Rin who was closing her eyes.

"Yes sir," she hurried off to wake Rin up. After a few words, Rin was practically trembling as she made her way over to Sesshomaru. He looked innocently up at her and pulled her down to seat beside him. She blushed, not knowing what to do. His hand rested on her waist and he had no intentions of removing them.

"So, you think you can accompany me for the whole time when I'm here?" He whispered into ear, causing her shiver at the ticklish sensation. She nodded her head timidly, and did her best to hide her couple ring, which she failed terribly. He growled slight at the ring and took her hand. With quick movements, he slid the ring out.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered, trying to get it back.

He pressed his lips on her cheeks and pulled away, to be greeted by a crimson red Rin. He chuckled, giving her back the ring. "That makes me a man who kisses girls that are not taken."

He was getting her back at all costs, even if it meant ruining his image.

**Now I'll bare my fangs to the heavens once, why I'm me, fatefully**

**Ima ichido ten ni kiba wo muite why I'm me, fatefully**

She could not believe that he had the guts, to kiss her! (he had them alright) She stared at her thighs for a very long time until he lifted her chin up to give her another kiss as he slid the ring out again. She responded passionately, her arms going around his neck. 'WHAT AM I DOING?'

He pulled her closer, and she whimpered against his lips. "Kami… So… sweet," he murmured and pulled away. She panted lightly, her cheeks flushed from all the kissing. He licked his lips and held the ring in his hand. She stared at it, hoping that he would just toss it into a rubbish bin.

"Do you want this or not?" Sesshomaru whispered. "Tell me, Rin. Kohaku or me?"

She thought hard. But all this while… she could hardly find out concrete evidence that Kagura and him were not dating. So she took the ring back, and put it back into her finger. "Just… a little longer. Or never," she shook her head to get up.

Sesshomaru knew what this was. Rejection. His heart was shattered for the umpteenth time and no, it was not going to happen again. He was going to devise a plan to make sure she would come back to him. That sounded really evil but he had to do it. He was possessive.

And nothing could take her away from him.

"I hate being me," and he stormed out of the bar, leaving Rin to watch the door close slowly.

**If even vows of love are uncertain, then there's not one thing to lose**

**Ai no chikai sae futashika mono nara ushinau mono nado hitotsu nai kara**

The wind whipped his hair as it swirled around him. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal another dog demon. A female dog demon. By the looks of it, she was happy to see him. She grinned at him, pulling him into the house.

The girl had whitish hair and emerald eyes, her two pink stripes adorned her cheek. He did not like her but, since they were good friends, he supposed she could help. Might as well not reveal the plan to her, or she would decline it. Plainly, he asked, "Mitsuki, would you be my girlfriend?"

He guessed she had a crush on him since they met, because right after he asked, she kissed him hungrily, and nodded her head enthusiastically. Next step was to get Rin to be jealous. He stared at Mitsuki for some time. 'Sorry if I hurt you.'

He would do anything to get her.

But Mitsuki looked at him with adoring eyes, and god, Sesshomaru could feel the guilt. He reminded himself, over and over again, 'Just for Rin.'

_**-Oh my Juliet-**_

"**Please, God, answer me, what do I have to do for my wish to come true?**

**"Nee kamisama kotaete yo dou sureba negai wa kanau?**

**Ah…I want to see you right now, I cry to the night sky, oh my sweet Juliet..."**

**Aa...ima sugu aitakute yozora ni naku yo oh my sweet Juliet..."**

Rin stared at the text message in her hand. How in the world did he get her number? She assumed he had his sources. Stuffing the phone into her pocket, she waited for Kohaku to pick her up. Sesshomaru had just suggested to go for a small snack with the both of them, which was seemingly suspicious.

Hearing the honk, she looked at the road to see the car waiting for her. She got in and smiled at Kohaku softly before he drove off. The drive was silent, both were thinking on what Sesshomaru was up to. Kohaku feared Sesshomaru might snatch Rin away from him. Or do something terrible to her. While Rin was afraid that, she would get hurt in the middle of it all.

The entered the mini café where they were supposed to meet and Rin did not feel like taking a step further. Right in front of them was Sesshomaru, teasing another dog demon. She laughed and playfully smacked his arm. Afterwards, she kissed his cheek in a flirty manner.

Rin was feeling sick. Kohaku eyed her worriedly as they went to the table to settle down. Calm as ever, Rin looked down as long as possible, not wanting to see the couple in front of her. It hurt to much to see the one she really loved to be with another.

Maybe she could learn to love Kohaku just as much, and she would. She was determined she could do it. Raising her head up slowly, Kohaku informed her that he ordered her a coffee. So, she was too distracted by her thoughts. She glanced at Sesshomaru and then, she looked away again. Nightmare, a nightmare.

COULD IT END ALREADY?

Sesshomaru noticed her disturbance and discomfort. He felt bad, and when Mitsuki kissed him he felt like he wanted to push her face against the glass wall before taking a a tissue to wipe his cheek thoroughly. But he had to keep on with the acting. He was succeeding, he could feel it… Ahh, but she was crying. The scent of salty water.

Noticing her watery tears, he sighed, kicking her legs lightly. She glared at him and he chuckled silently, unknown to anyone except her he took a tissue to pretend to wipe his mouth before passing it to her from below. He nudged her again she took it, nodding her heard, her eyes half closed.

Wiping her tears quickly, she placed the tissue on the table. "Something got my eye," she said quietly when Kohaku gave a questioning look.

Sesshomaru could not believe why he even passed her a tissue! But he called it, the mate instinct. He shook his head a little and watched Kohaku patting her. 'Why do I feel like I'm failing too?'

But no doubt, Rin was jealous as she eyed Mitsuki warily.

**I am the fortune's fool! I hold cancelled love**

**I am the fortune's fool! I hold too much sadness**

He was lying among the jewelry that his family possessed, the riches, money, golden objects and many branded items. But what purpose did they serve? Nothing. Except good looks and image. He wished he could throw all those things away and get her back just for once.

Because several months passed. Rin was getting married. She was really doing anything to forget him. He knew, the pain within her. Mitsuki was falling in love, and her love grew deeper, but Sesshomaru felt nothing. The emptiness within him, was… Really sufferable. He placed a hand on his heart, and it felt like it would stop any moment.

Tomorrow was her wedding day. He was attending it. It was going to be in a park, damn it. A park with white decorations, white tables and red roses. God. Not to mention a freaking cake and everyone would raise their cups int the air to…

He slammed his fist onto the ground. He hated the thought of it. Even Mitsuki was going. Was it plan C that he was hearing? He could feel it calling for him. He needed to do it, or feel sad all day long, not even wanting to live. He was going to activate plan C. And for once, he was truly going to show her, how much he really loved her.

Their love now may be at the lowest point, but right after tomorrow, nothing was going to change their life, he was sure of that. Killing Mitsuki would also do. As long as nobody destroys their love.

He took a piece of a money note, and burnt it with his lighter. 'Anything for her.'

**You can laugh and say this is a foolish love, I'll drop everything and go to you right away**

**Oroka na koi da to warau ga ii sa subete nagedashite ima sugu ni iku kara**

Tie. Check.

Suit not crumpled? Check.

Legs. Check.

Hands. Check.

Nicely done hair. Check.

Sharpened claws. Check.

Plan C, planned. Check.

Throwing away your pride and image. Check. Double checked too.

He adjusted his tie in front of the mirror confidently and stepped out of his room. He took his keys and pressed the button to unlock the car doors. The car was a brilliant white, no more silver. And this was going to be the best ever. Stepping inside, he took one last look at the rearview mirror and brushed his bangs lightly.

His golden eyes were filled with determination, confidence and not to mention, desperation.

And of course, 98% of it was filled with love. Those honey colored eyes.

_**-Oh my Juliet-**_

"**Please, God, tell me; what do I have to do for my wish to come true?**

**"Nee kamisama oshiete yo dou sureba negai wa kanau?**

**Ah…it hurts so bad, I cry to the night sky, oh..."**

**Aa...konna ni setsunakute yozora ni naku yo oh..."**

He could feel it already, the thin glass breaking as he sped towards the wedding. And they would be able to meet each other, finally and be together. His plan would definitely mean that, Kagura had no place in his heart from the start. Neither Mitsuki has it.

Like who would do it?

Rin prayed that someone would end her life already. For even a wedding could not stop her from thinking about Sesshomaru.

"_Rin, you know… Kagura was nothing to Sesshomaru." Inuyasha told her urgently. _

"_How do you know?"_

"_I'm his brother. I know everything. Every night, I hear him calling for you in his sleep," he told her. He wanted her to know. Kagome urged her to cancel the wedding but… She could not. Besides, they did not know that Rin misunderstood everything until… Some point of time when Sesshomaru told them._

_And they could not blame her too when she said that she agreed to Kohaku's proposal. Being cheated on is already a big blow. _

'I'm such a blockhead,' Rin thought sadly. Tears slid down her cheeks. And what people may think was tears of joy, but more like sadness.

He watched her walk down the aisle. Her white dress made her look like a goddess, and it fitted her curves nicely. She stood beside Kohaku and the words, Sesshomaru did not want to hear started to pierce the silence. First, it was Kohaku. Of course his answer was, "I do."

Because he was seating at the front, he could easily accomplish this. As soon as it was her turn, seconds passed without a word. Sesshomaru could hold it no longer, he stood up and ran to her. Even Mituski's claws would not stop him from running. She was about to say "I" when he grabbed her hand, pulling her to escape with him.

"**Does everyone go to sleep holding a love like this?**

**"Nee daremo ga konna omoi wo daite nemuri ni tsuku no?**

**Ah…wake up right now and laugh and say it's a lie, oh my sweet Juliet..."**

**Aa...ima sugu me wo samashite uso da to waratte yo oh my sweet Juliet..."**

She laughed, as they both ran away from the wedding, leaving shock expressions on all the guests' faces and the rest. But she could feel sorry for Kohaku. If she was not wrong, she saw him smiling a little at Rin. She held on to Sesshomaru's hand, both running to make their escape out of their misery, all the misunderstanding.

Both felt freedom and finally, the bliss that they longed for at every step they took. Sesshomaru felt a smile creeping up onto his face when he heard her sweet laughter and Rin would do anything to cherish this moment. And forever more. He really loved her. Taking her hand to escape from the wedding. An atrocious thing to do for a highly respected man. And she loved this man more than anyone could.

They entered the car in a haste and both huffed and puffed for their lives. She held onto his hand for her dear life as she smiled at him, finally the real tears of happiness rolled down her red cheeks. He turned to meet her and leaned in for the sweetest kiss.

"Thank you for ending my nightmare," she whispered, her face stroking his cheek. "And I'm so sorry."

He kissed her forehead. "Anything for you."

**You, who can sleep, and me, with no name; lashed by the rains of tragedy, say good die...**

**Nemureru kimi to na mo naki boku wa higeki no ame ni utare say good die...**

Their lost love finally returned back to them. Sesshomaru bit her neck, marking her as one of his own was step 2, after running away from her wedding. Step 3, he married her, this time nobody could even take her to run away. They even got married on Valentines day, the day where they first met, they fell in love and at the same time fell out of love. So many events on just one day.

Special day for them.

Lying on their bed, he perched himself up with an elbow and his hand supported his head as he looked at his beloved wife, mate. His other hand reached to trace her face, her lips and it trailed down to her waist, she giggled, snuggling closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, as she smiled lovingly at him.

"You know you made me lose my sleep last year for months," Sesshomaru yawned, preparing to sleep already. She hugged him, and whispered sweet things into his ear and she tickled it.

"At least you can sleep as long as you want to now," she beamed, kissing his lips for the final time. Maybe not. "Or, do you want to stay awake for some time..?" She added playfully, receiving a hungry kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Some time later, "It's a boy."<em>

* * *

><p><em>OK <em>THIS IS ALL, I hope it's... ok (:

PLEASE REVIEWWW!


End file.
